megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega-Xis
, nicknamed Mega, is one of the main characters in the MegaMan Star Force series. He is an extraterrestrial being from the Planet FM. He has ran away from it after stealing the Andromeda Key, and inhabits Geo Stelar's Transer. Personality Omega-Xis is known to be brash, loud, and headstrong. These traits surprise and annoy Geo. However, Geo and Omega-xis influence each other over time, Geo being braver and Omega-xis learning friendship. Omega-xis also seems to love nature, seen when performing a side quest for an old man at Dream Island in the game, although Geo thought he was imitating the old man saying he loves nature. He also has a tendency to tease Geo over his two possible love interests (Sonia and Luna). Game History MegaMan Star Force: Omega-xis appeared while Geo was looking at the stars at Vista Point. Then Omega-xis, or "Mega," introduced himself, after Geo stopped gawking at the "Milky Way" EM roads. Omega-xis seemed to know Geo's name, and that got Geo interested. Before Geo could ask any questions, however, a train (that Geo dubs "not supposed to move") starts to move. Omega-xis explains that EM viruses came from the Planet FM, his former home planet, and are trying to get him. He then teaches Geo how to defeat the EM viruses. Omega-xis decided to stick around Geo, due to Geo catching his interest because he "did better than he expected." Geo refused, mainly because he didn't want to fight the EM viruses again, but Omega-xis uses info on his dad as blackmail to freeload his Transer. Omega-xis influenced Geo, and Geo influenced him, which caused the two to learn the value of friendship and courage to stand up to the FM-ians. However, after the incident with Gemini Spark, Geo returned to his depressed attitude before he met Omega-xis. Omega-xis got sick of it and left to fight the revived FM-ians, with help from Harp Note, although he lost and got the Andromeda Key taken away from him. He and Geo reunited, and Geo returned to his old self, now willing to make BrotherBands once more. They both went to space, with Mr.Boreal's help, and defeated the FM-ians once more, and told Geo the truth about what happened at the space station. The two, after defeating the FM-ians, went on to face the FM king, Cepheus. It is revealed there that Omega-xis is actually an AM-ian, and he knew it all along. Cepheus send Andromeda after the duo, who, after an exhausting fight, defeated Andromeda. However, Geo received too much damage because of the fight and the EM Wave radiation from the FM king, and Andromeda reawakened. However, Andromeda went berserk, and thanks to the BrotherBand Geo held with his friends, defeated Andromeda once and for all. After the fight, it was revealed that Gemini manipulated the king to destroy the AM planet, and that Cepheus was lonely all the time, because of others trying to take his throne. Geo felt bad for him and they became friends, and Omega-xis forgave the king. MegaMan Star Force 2: Omega-Xis takes more of a back-seat role in the second game, due to his unfamiliarity with the Mu civilization, but he still continues to aid Geo, turning the two into MegaMan and offering help and advice as needed. The two months since the last game haven't changed his personality at all. During the events at the IFL Tower's museum, as Rogue attempted to steal all the artifacts, Omega-Xis latched on to the OOPart with his teeth to keep it from being swallowed by a warp. When Harp Note blasted the warp device, the OOPart fell into Omega-Xis' mouth and he inadvertently ending up swallowing it. As a result, both he and Geo were occasionally struck by intense moments of pain from the residual EM spirits of the OOPart's tribe, attempting to take their bodies and rebuild their tribe. The two held on long enough until Luna gave Geo her support, strengthening their BrotherBand and giving MegaMan enough power to control the OOPart, allowing them to use Tribe-On. Later, after MegaMan defeats Rogue and his Indie Fragment, Dark Phantom appears and rips the OOPart out of Omega-Xis to take to Vega. Luckily, Omega-Xis still had enough of its power to use Tribe-On until the end of the game, where the OOPart was lost to the bottom of the sea. Anime History Under Construction Omega-xis's story in the anime is not really different than the games (stealing the Andromeda Key and escaping to Earth). However, a voice seemed to have called him to Earth, later revealed to be the 3 AM-ians.Before landing to Earth, he fought Cygnus and lost balance, falling down to Geo by accident. Like the games, he uses info on Geo's dad as a bribe. However, he did not know he was an AM-ian until he was told by the 3 AM-ians. He had broken the Andromeda Key in two occasions, the second time destroying it completely. In Star Force Tribe, Omega-xis swallowed a mysterious sword known as the Sword of Berserk star of shinobi/and rock of dinosour. Manga History Under Construction Omega-xis is a lot more comical because of the manga being aimed at a younger audience. Battle Stats and Skills Under Construction *'HP': 100-? *'Mega Buster': The Buster is the standard weapon in all Megaman games, and Star Force is no exception. Omega-xis (as MegaMan) can either shoot the buster rapidly, or charge the buster to deal out 10 times the amount of an uncharged shot. The MegaBuster's ability changes depending on the weapon you equip to Omega-Xis. In the anime, Omega-Xis can "bite" on to other things with the MegaBuster, such as a package, Gemini Spark's sword, and a mysterious sword in Star Force Tribe anime, although most of the time it was not in Omega-Xis's favor. In the third game, the Buster is altered to look more like the standard Buster found on previous incarnations of Megaman. Like most Mega Man games, the Buster can be upgraded, and can even be given special status effects that occur(like trapping the opponenent in a bubble or always gettin a Battle Card after battles). *'Shield': Megaman can block most attacks with the shield, although not all attacks can be blocked. *'Predation': Megaman can lock on to the enemy for close-ranged attacks. In the anime, however, this is when Omega-Xis "consumes" the Battle Card and slots it into Geo's Transer, and takes about a 5 second span, which skilled enemies usually can use to counter MegaMan before he performs the Predation. The Star Carrier, however, removed this weakness in the anime. In the game, pressing the down button when lined up with an enemy causes a cusor to target that enemy. Pressing the A button results in MegaMan to dash up to the enemy and hit him with the attack. This ability can be taken to the next level with the Ninja/Shinobi Tribe On, which has the ability to Auto-Lock On. *'Counter': Whenever MegaMan manages to hit the enemy with a non-time stopping Battle Card right before they attack, they stun the enemy and get an extra Battle Card, which is known as a Counter. However, countering with the extra Battle Card will not get you another one. *'EM Wave Change': Called Denpa-Henkan in the original version, this allows Omega-xis to merge with Geo to become MegaMan. In the first and second games, a wave hole is required to perform the change (the Starforce equivalent of a Jack-in point); in the third game, the Trans Code is required for this to be used, and Wave Changing can be used anywhere; in the anime, Geo can perform it almost instantly anywhere with Omega-Xis. This also allows Omega-Xis to use his full strength. This is a skill all FM-ians have, although Omega-Xis is actually an AM-ian. *'Star Break': Unique to Omega-Xis and Geo, the duo (as MegaMan) can change into 3 different forms. In the games, MegaMan can only change to one (unless you perform a BrotherBand), but in the anime, Geo is seen to have all 3 of them. The Star Break works similar to BN6's Cross System: getting hit by a stronger element will revert MegaMan back to normal. Unique to the Star Break is that if MegaMan performs a counter, the extra Battle Card will turn into a special Battle Card attack called the Star Force Big Bang (SFB). *'Wave Conversion': Unique to AM-ians, Omega-Xis can convert any humans, besides a compatible human, into living EM-Waves. Omega-Xis used this ability on Kelvin (Geo's father) and everyone else on Kelvin's crew to extend their lifeline. It is unknown if this extends to only humans. *'Tribe On': In the second game, after Omega-Xis swallows the OOPArt (depending on your selected game version), Megaman can initiate a new form similar to Star Break - Tribe On. Their special attacks are called Link Force Big Bang (LFB). Unlike Star Break, Megaman can also initiate Tribe On through use of Brother Cards, and using a Tribe while in another Tribe will fuse the abilities of both Tribes, creating a Double Tribe, with its unique Link Force Big Bang. Eventually Megaman can enter Tribe King which boasts all powers of the three Tribes by by Tribing on with a third tribe. *'Anti-Hynosis': like any Wave Changed human in the series, Mega Man is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian *'Beast Swing': In the third game, the Hunter VG allows for Geo to materialize Omega-Xis as his Wizard, and through the course of the game, the player can engage in minigames where Omega-Xis is materialized and can attack the numerous opponents approaching Megaman from all sides. In-battle, this also is a Battle Card, where Omega-Xis temporarily takes Megaman's place while executing the attack, a Lifesword sized swing. Another card, Area Eater from Star Force 2, was changed as well, having Omega-Xis swing his claw to temporarily "clear" the area, resulting in a smaller battlefield. Unlike Battle Network's Area Steal and Panel Grab, there are many variations of this card, all that "eat" a different area. *'Noise Change': In the third game, over-exposure to noise from Meteor G allows for Megaman to gain the Noise Change ability, taking the form of some of his previous foes he has fought. Depending on how high the noise level is, the form can start out with only some of its innate abilities, or start with all of its abilities unlocked for the battle. Different element Noises have different Noise Force Big Bangs (NFB), usable only through countering, like the SFB or LFB. By reaching extremely high noise levels, Megaman can invoke Finalize Noise, transforming into his ultimate form, with its unique folder and NFB. Using Brother cards can also merge two different Noises, giving the player the abilities of both Noise Changes in question. *'Preferred Battle Cards': Like any human, Mega Man has prefered battle cards. They consist of six different card,usually the BreakSaber among them in the anime. In a battle, the player can not only use Brother Cards to transform in their version's Star Force, Tribe On, or Noise Change, but they can also pick from the other player's favored battle cards by drawing a random card from one of the six preferred ones. Trivia *It is shown in the anime that Omega-xis likes to go on a "little ride" by possessing a lawn mower. However, it had gotten him into trouble twice. He broke Geo's EM-Wave Telescope by accident when it was first shown in a flashback (and had to compensate for it by entering a dog show to quell Geo's rage), and the second time he went for a ride, he was flattened by a construction truck. *Unlike most Mega Men, Omega-Xis has red eyes, while most have green or brown, although Copy X predates this. Category:Protagonists